UN DESTINO DE ANIVERSARIO
by Danperjaz L. J
Summary: Isabella Swan, enfermera y mujer enamorada de su prometido aprenderá que los momentos y las circunstancias graban a una persona de por vida. Un aniversario traerá marcado su destino con el viento, la lluvia y el beso de la noche.


**Este One Shot está participando de Birthday Contest, celebrando el primer aniversario del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com / groups / elite. fanfiction**

 **Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón, Beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer. La trama es totalmente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 _ **Un destino de aniversario**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **9 de agosto, Forks, Washington, 2015.**_

 _ **El tiempo de Dios es perfecto y sus planes tienen justificación. Si algo no sucedió de la forma que esperabas, no te preocupes, él tiene preparado algo mejor para ti.**_

 _ **Es difícil creer en esas palabras cuando sientes que tu mundo se ha venido abajo de un momento a otro, cuando sientes que ya no tienes fuerzas para seguir adelante, cuando sientes que ya nada vale la pena.**_

 _ **Algunas personas van y otras vienen. Mi vida se ha convertido en un caos de un momento a otro. Lo extraño pero, por más que llore, por más que grite, él no volverá. Aun cuando parte de mi propia alma se haya ido con él, aun cuando se haya llevado todo sin permiso.**_

 _ **Prometió cuidar de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, por supuesto eran simples palabras adornadas por un momento de felicidad, que se desvaneció con el viento y la lluvia. Eran las simples palabras de un mentiroso que sabía muy bien lo que hacía.**_

Isabella Swan guardó el par de aretes de perlas dentro de su bolsa, cogió la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo que estaba sobre el tocador y con manos temblorosas se quitó el anillo de compromiso y lo guardó dentro de la caja para, a continuación, guardarlo en la bolsa.

Después de correr el cierre se llevó las manos a la boca y se dejó caer sobre el piso. Las lágrimas le escurrían fuertes y calientes por las mejillas, el dolor en su pecho la estaba ahogando de una manera violenta.

Era como estar hundiéndose en la oscuridad, en un vacío inmenso, como perderse en el mar o andar a la deriva. El naufragio de su corazón era tan grande que no podía dejar de llorar.

Llevaba diez largos años soñando con el día de su boda y de pronto todo se iba por la borda.

Era el peor día de su vida, odiaba las malditas horas que pasaban en el reloj, odiaba el sentimiento aplastante en su pecho y odiaba al causante de su tristeza. Aunque sabía que no debía odiarlo.

Jacob Black la había dejado sola tres días antes de su boda y era el peor sufrimiento que estaba experimentando. Ella necesitaba hablar con él una vez más pero sabía que eso era imposible, sabía que el pasado no regresaba y menos por ella.

 _ **Tres días antes.**_

 _Era el aniversario de sus padres e Isabella y Jacob pensaban darle la noticia de su compromiso; llevaban días pensando en cuándo y cómo decirles, después de darle vueltas al asunto decidieron que ese día era el indicado._

 _Ella había empezado a salir con Jacob desde hacía diez años. Era una relación larga y estable, por lo que a los demás no les sorprendería que ellos decidieran formalizar su relación. Jacob era de familia acomodada y tenía un trabajo seguro, le brindaría posición y estabilidad económica._

— _Es un excelente partido —le había dicho su madre una noche mientras cenaban. Isabella sabía que una de las preocupaciones de sus padres era que no llegaran a verla casada y con un buen marido._

 _Jacob cumplía con todas y cada una de las características por eso ella estaba segura que la idea de poner fecha para la boda no les sería desagradable. Con su metro ochenta de estatura, su piel morena, sus ojos café oscuro, su cabello negrísimo como las plumas de un cuervo y su cuerpo bien trabajado, Jacob era el hombre por el que todas las mujeres babeaban y era completamente de ella._

 _Siendo hija única nunca le había faltado nada._

 _Nunca tuvo a Renée ni a Charlie, sus padres, a su lado pero no le hizo falta cariño. Había crecido con su abuela, una mujer bastante mayor con mano dura, que la había criado con un estilo antiguo pero, debajo de aquella fachada de severidad y formalismo se encontraba una mujer amorosa y llena de preocupación por su nieta. Rebecca Swan._

 _Su abuela había estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles, cuando se había enfermado había pasado cada uno de esos dolores a su lado. Isabella recordaba que por jugar en un árbol se rompió un brazo y ella había tenido que dejar sus merecidas vacaciones sólo por cuidarla._

 _No le había importado si Renée o Charlie estaban ahí, ella sólo quería estar con su nieta y nada más. Por eso ella atesoraba los momentos a su lado y sabía que sería la única mujer que quería a su lado el día de la boda._

 _Aun si a Renée le incomodaba eso pero… por mucho que aquella mujer fuese su madre, necesitaba a su abuela._

 _Sus padres se habían casado porque Renée se había embarazado a los dieciséis años y sus propios padres los obligaron a casarse. Eran un matrimonio joven y habían tenido que aprender a sobrellevar las nuevas responsabilidades. Habían tenido que trabajar los dos para poder sacar adelante las necesidades de Isabella, por eso la habían dejado a cargo de su abuela._

 _No les reprochaba nada, gracias a eso era la mujer seria y madura que se consideraba en ese momento._

 _Tenía una licenciatura en enfermería y la vida le había dado la oportunidad de conocer al hombre maravilloso con el que estaba a punto de casarse para compartir el resto de sus días._

 _No deseaba otra cosa que estar a su lado y eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Además de que ahora, el producto de su amor se había encarnado; sabía que era un buen momento para sentar cabeza._

 _De haberlo hecho años antes, sus padres hubiesen pegado el grito en el cielo pero sabía que a sus veintisiete años, con un trabajo y con un hombre responsable, como Jacob, era una decisión que ambos tomaban con seriedad. A pesar de no haberlo hecho dentro del matrimonio._

 _Se levantó de la silla y se miró al espejo. Llevaba un vestido azul entallado y unas zapatillas negras de tacón. A pesar de su embarazo no las dejaba de usar, sabía que era un riesgo pero esa noche lo ameritaba._

 _Jacob pasaría por ella a las ocho de la noche y estaba justo a tiempo para recibirlo._

 _Tomó su perfume y lo puso en ambas muñecas, en el antebrazo y detrás de la oreja y cuello, a continuación levantó su bolso y bajó las escaleras con cuidado._

 _Jacob ya se encontraba estacionado afuera y en cuanto la vio salió del auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto._

— _Estás hermosa._

— _Lo sé, cariño —contestó de forma modesta._

— _Hablé con mi padre —dijo él._

 _Isabella no llevaba una gran relación con su suegro, por lo que no le asombraba que estuviese en desacuerdo con la unión sin embargo no era él quién le preocupaba, sino su hermana Rachel._

— _¿Y qué tal ha ido?_

— _Están un poco descontentos, en especial Rachel, pero sé que lo aceptaran con el tiempo. —Isabella se acomodó en el asiento._

— _Jake, sabes que no quiero causarte problemas, tu hermana y yo…_

— _Bella —la interrumpió—, mi padre y mi hermana deben aceptar que ya no soy un niño y que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y, si ellos no lo aceptan, entonces yo me veré en la necesidad de alejarlos de mi vida. —Ella se estremeció de sólo pensarlo._

— _Eso es una tontería._

— _No lo es._

— _Claro que sí, tú vas a necesitar a tu padre y a tu hermana el día de la boda y nada me haría más feliz que ellos estén ahí junto a ti._

— _A mí también me haría muy feliz y por eso les di la noticia. Sólo queda que ellos acepten estar ahí, en el momento más feliz de mi vida._

— _Gracias, Jake. —Él sonrió mientras movía la palanca de velocidad._

— _Gracias a ti, Bells._

 _Se detuvieron media hora después frente a la casa de Isabella. Era un hogar bastante modesto, pero era el lugar donde ella había crecido. La entrada principal estaba iluminada por dos lámparas blancas, en el porche estaba un sillón de madera donde su abuela pasaba las tardes mirando el exterior, en sentido contrario a ese lugar había un columpio y al lado de éste el árbol de donde ella había caído._

— _Charlie debe estar detrás de la puerta espiándonos. —Ella sonrió y lo tomó de la mano._

— _Muy cierto y no me sorprendería que tuviese un rifle en su mano._

— _Le daremos primero la noticia del bebé —dijo serio—, así se pensará dos veces antes de dejar a su nieto sin padre. —Agregó bromeando._

 _Ella se encogió de hombros y lo dirigió hacia la puerta. Y tal como lo esperaban, ni siquiera tuvieron que tocar. Charlie abrió la puerta, los miró a los ojos y luego a sus manos unidas._

— _Papá, feliz aniversario. —Soltó a Jacob y abrazó a su padre. Eran veintisiete años de matrimonio y lo celebrarían en grande, por partida doble, pensó con alegría._

— _Gracias, linda._

— _Felicidades, suegro._

— _Gracias, Jake —respondió cortante. Luego soltó una carcajada y lo atrajo hacia el—, que bueno que pudiste acompañar a Isabella esta noche._

— _Sí, tuve que adelantar horas en el trabajo. Además necesitábamos darle una noticia._

 _Charlie enarcó una ceja y luego miró a Bella._

— _Em sí, papá, pero terminemos de entrar._

 _Charlie se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar. Isabella se regocijó al volver a oler la fragancia característica de su hogar… era ese olor que tenían todos los hogares cuando entrabas en ellos por primera vez. Y a pesar que era su casa, llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo en su lugar "aparte", era bueno volver a la fragancia cálida y amorosa de su nido._

 _En cuanto Renée la vio cruzar por la puerta se le abalanzó encima._

— _Cariño, estás… ¿gorda?_

— _Mamá, llevas días sin verme y cuando lo haces te quejas por mi sobrepeso —arremetió._

— _No me digas que…_

— _Mujeres la cena está servida —anunció Charlie interrumpiendo su conversación._

— _Les tengo una notica —le susurró mientras caminaban al comedor._

— _Ya me imagino._

— _Sí, mamá, eso..._

— _Bella, cariño, eso es…_

— _Si siguen con sus secretos me sentiré molesto. —Charlie las miraba expectante. Bella miró a su madre y luego la tomó del brazo._

— _Cosas de mujeres, papá, nada importante._

— _¿Tú crees en eso, Jake? —preguntó Charlie. Jacob miraba la escena divertido y se sorprendió cuando su suegro le habló._

— _Creo que es mejor mantenerse alejados de las cosas de mujeres._

 _Bella le guiñó un ojo a su prometido y luego tomaron sus lugares en la mesa._

 _Isabella reconoció el olor del filete en adobo y las papas hornadas. Era su comida favorita y Renée sabía que a pesar de ser la cena de su aniversario a Isabella le haría feliz probar su plato predilecto._

 _Sin embargo, su estómago dio un ligero tirón cuando el olor le endulzó demasiado la nariz. "Jodidas nauseas", pensó mientras intentaba no mirar su plato._

— _¿Sucede algo, cariño? —preguntó Charlie al verla blanca._

— _No, papá, sólo que se me ha ido el hambre._

— _Eso es muy raro, adoras el filete en adobo._

— _Por supuesto —respondió mientras tomaba el tenedor y llevaba un bocado a su boca en contra de sus nauseas._

 _Media hora después, plática trivial y de aparentar comer, ella decidió sacar a flote el tema de conversación que le interesaba._

— _Papá, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que Jake y yo avancemos en la relación?_

— _Creo que van muy bien —arremetió. Isabella miró a su madre._

— _Charlie, le he pedido a Bella que se case conmigo —soltó Jake con su falta de tacto. El señor Swan bebió de su copa como si no hubiese escuchado nada y luego miró a su esposa._

— _Debería traer el postre._

— _Papá —lo interrumpió Bella—, Jake y yo nos vamos a casar._

— _Oh —gimió. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del comedor. Isabella sabía que no sería fácil pero a pesar de todo era consciente de que su padre respetaba su relación con Jacob y no se opondría. Así que esperó paciente hasta que su padre carraspeó y apuró su copa de un sólo trago._

— _Eres mayor de edad Bella y si Jacob es el hombre que has elegido para compartir tu vida, entonces yo lo apruebo._

— _Muchas gracias, señor —contestó Jacob._

— _No tan rápido —lo interrumpió—, Bella no está sola y debes estar consciente… si la haces sufrir, yo te mataré._

— _Tiene mi palabra que la haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque amo a su hija._

— _Muchas felicidades, hija —murmuró Renée mientras se levantaba para abrazar a Bella._

— _Gracias mamá, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estén a mi lado en éstos momentos._

 _Charlie retó a Jacob con la mirada haciéndolo tragar en seco._

— _¿Hay algo más, cierto? —Jake asintió—. Muy bien, te escucho. —Bella se quedó quieta esperando hasta que él le diera la noticia._

— _Ella está embarazada._

— _Debería golpearte —contestó Charlie._

— _Agradezco que no lo haga, señor —murmuró Jake. Charlie se encogió de hombros y luego se levantó._

— _Bella, no lo hago sólo porque se casará contigo._

— _Padres, los quiero…_

 _Isabella se aguantó las ganas de llorar de felicidad. El embarazo la tenía sensible pero no pensaba hacerlo, porque las lágrimas le arruinarían el momento y ella quería recordar aquello con una sonrisa._

 _Le contaría a su bebé con felicidad aquella anécdota, le contaría que su padre había estado con los testículos hasta la garganta y que su abuelo Charlie estaba en su plan de padre posesivo._

 _Después de despedirse de sus padres, Isabella entró de nuevo al automóvil con Jacob. La cena les había ido bien y bastante agradable a pesar de las miradas lascivas de su padre hacia su prometido._

— _Espero que nuestro matrimonio sea así de prospero como el de mis padres._

— _Será mejor._

— _¿Lo prometes? —pidió._

— _Lo prometo._

 _Entonces ella se levantó del asiento y le plantó un beso a Jake en los labios, él se lo devolvió y cuando ella regresó a su lugar, encendió el auto para volver al departamento de Bella._

 _Habían pasado tres horas en casa de sus padres y la carretera se encontraba muy oscura, la luz de la luna los guiaba por el camino y el sonido de los grillos en el pantano le daba un aspecto fantasmagórico al viaje._

 _A medida que se alejaban del área poblada para adentrarse en el asfalto, la oscuridad se hacía más espesa y como era característico de Forks, la lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza en el pueblo._

— _Maneja con cuidado. —Él asintió sin despegar la vista de la carretera._

 _Las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza con cada minuto que pasaba y el viaje se volvía más peligroso._

— _Creo que será mejor esperar a que pase un poco la lluvia._

— _Estaciónate —pidió ella._

— _¿Me dirás que haremos mientras pasa la lluvia?_

 _Ella sonrió mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad._

— _¿Sabías que ahora nadie puede vernos porque los vidrios están empañados?_

— _¿Me estás haciendo algún tipo de propuesta indecente? —Ella se encogió de hombros._

— _Sólo si tú quieres..._

— _Será un gusto aceptar tu propuesta._

 _Jacob se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y haló a Isabella hasta su asiento. La colocó a horcajadas sobre él mientras forcejeaba para deslizarse hacia atrás para darle espacio. Cuando lo logró la tomó de las caderas con ambas manos y comenzó a besarla. Le recorrió la curva del escote del vestido con la lengua provocando que ella tirara la cabeza hacia atrás._

 _Isabella era una gelatina en sus manos. A pesar de llevar varios años de relación, aun se estremecía cuando él la tocaba, cuando la besaba y cuando le hacía el amor._

 _Jacob era el primer hombre en su vida y el último, porque cuando fuese la señora Black, ella no tendría ojos para nadie más que para su esposo._

 _Sus pensamientos fueron disipados cuando la lengua de Jake se apoderó de uno de sus pezones, un pezón coronado por una aureola rosada. Su carne se estremeció al contacto con la calidez de su lengua y con el choque de energía penetrante del clima._

 _Las manos de su prometido le levantaron el vestido hasta dejarla con la ropa interior, él le dedicó una sonrisa altanera al encontrar el conjunto negro de encaje que llevaba debajo del vestido._

— _¿Sabías que esto sucedería? —Ella se encogió de hombros._

— _En Forks no es noticia que llueva. Pero no tenía pensado esto. Pensaba seducirte en mi departamento y hacer que te quedases a dormir conmigo esta noche._

 _Volvió a besarlo. Luego se alejó de él y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa de cuadros, un botón y luego el otro. A continuación el pecho de Jacob quedó descubierto. Ella se regocijó pasando sus manos trémulas por el pecho trabajado y torneado de su prometido._

— _¿Ya te había dicho que me encantas?_

— _Miles de veces, pero siempre es un honor escucharlo de tus labios._

— _Pues acostúmbrate porque te lo diré todos los días hasta el resto de mi vida._

 _Jake la atrajo hacia él y le besó con ferocidad. Recorrió cada rincón de su boca y lamió cada parte desnuda de su cuerpo, hizo que la piel se le erizara con cada roce que proporcionaba en la curva de su cuello y gimió cuando sus manos encontraron los pliegues femeninos entre las bragas negras de encaje._

 _Se arqueó por completo al sentirlo friccionar con fuerza demandante su clítoris y su hendidura mojada, las embestidas de sus manos la hacían gemir alto, hacerla volverse loca y embestir su mano para conseguir esa descarga eléctrica que se acumulaba en su vientre y que amenazaba con explotar y hacerla tocar el cosmos._

— _Vamos nena, córrete para mí. —Ella explotó la lava caliente que le escurría por todo el cuerpo y se concentraba en su vientre._

 _Jacob la acomodó en el otro sillón mientras se levantaba del asiento y forcejeaba para quitarse los pantalones._

— _Es excitante verte pelear con los botones de tu pantalón._

— _Eres muy altanera, cariño —gimió mirándola con deseo._

— _Déjame ayudarte._

 _Entonces Jacob se sentó sobre ella y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras disfrutaba del roce de los dedos fríos y delgados de Bella sobre su pantalón, añoraba sentir esos dedos en otra parte que necesitaba atención con urgencia._

 _Isabella lo volvía loco de una manera bastante inexplicable. Desde que la había conocido había experimentado una conexión inmediata con ella y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba completa e irremediablemente loco por esa mujer. La mujer que sería su esposa._

— _Listo —susurró ella. Jacob bajó la cara hacia los pantalones abiertos y luego hacia la cara sonrojada de su chica._

— _Deseo… —y entonces sus palabras se quedaron a medias, porque el auto hizo un par de movimientos bruscos y su cuerpo se convulsionó abruptamente sobre el de Bella._

 _Después de eso perdió el control de sus movimientos y vio todo de forma lenta. Su cuerpo regresó hacia atrás dejando libre el cuerpo de Isabella mientras su espalda crujía fuerte contra el parabrisas. Sintió los vidrios encajarse sobre su carne y luego la sangre caliente agolparse directo en sus oídos, cabeza, manos y luego, simplemente el frío del agua de la lluvia caerle en la cara._

 _Él nunca había pensado qué se sentiría estar muriendo pero, si en ese momento hubiese podido describirlo, simplemente diría que era un sentimiento agonizante, porque lo único en lo que pensaba era en la mujer que estaba debajo de él._

 _No la podía ver, porque tampoco podía mover su cuerpo para levantarse y ayudarla y era lo que más lo frustraba._

 _El frio que sentía en su cara a causa de la lluvia se iba expandiendo de forma rápida a través de su cuerpo. Las manos entumidas y las piernas que no sentía, eran extremidades inútiles. La angustia se volvió mayor, cuando dejó de escuchar el agua y cuando dejó de sentir ese frío abrasante en su cuerpo._

 _Isabella, susurró y cerró los ojos para dejar de sentir ese horrible dolor en el cuerpo._

 _Una ambulancia acudió al lugar del accidente un par de minutos después. A Isabella la encontraron encajada entre el asiento y las piernas de Jacob._

— _Es un milagro que esté viva. —Habían dicho los paramédicos cuando la transportaban al hospital._

 _Isabella despertó horas después con el sonido de la máquina que la monitoreaba a un lado. El olor del alcohol, mezclado con el aire acondicionado del hospital la hizo arrugar la nariz._

 _La sala era blanca y las persianas cerradas no la dejaban ver si era de día o de noche._

 _Intentó recordar lo que había pasado y cuando las imágenes llegaron como torbellino a su cabeza, pegó un brinco en la cama._

 _Renée la regresó a su lugar. La aguja del suero en su brazo se movió e hizo que sangrara._

— _Tranquila cariño, ya todo está bien._

— _Mamá —susurró—. ¿Dónde está Jacob?_

— _Bella, cariño —gimió su madre llevándose las manos a la boca. La puerta del cuarto hizo ruido y ambas mujeres se giraron. Charlie venía entrando con un par de cafés en la mano y los dejó caer en cuanto vio a Bella despierta._

— _Has despertado._

— _Papá, ¿Cómo está Jacob?_

— _Bella, él… —Un nudo ingrato se le formó a Isabella en la garganta. Sabía la repuesta, pero deseaba escucharla de los labios de Charlie, porque una parte de ella se negaba a aceptarlo, pero entonces ella completó las palabras que su padre no había dicho._

— _Está muerto —sentenció. Sus padres se quedaron en silencio. Ella se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y soltó una carcajada que los hizo mirarla horrorizados, acto seguido ella soltó un grito y comenzó a llorar con fuerza._

— _Avísale al doctor que ella despertó —pidió Renée mientras trataba de consolar a su hija. Él salió de la habitación._

— _Mamá, es un maldito mentiroso —gritó—, me prometió que estaría conmigo siempre y él se largó. ¿Quién se cree para dejarme sola? ¿Cree que puedo con todo?_

— _Bella cálmate, estás muy alterada. Jacob, él…_

 _Bella grito aún más fuerte. En ese momento un doctor entró y miró la escena sorprendido, luego corrió hasta el suero y puso una inyección para tranquilizarla._

— _¿Ella estará bien? —Él asintió._

— _Lo estará, señora._

 _Isabella siguió llorando mientras se iba quedando dormida. Su madre la veía sufrir y nada podía hacer, una desesperación agonizante la colmaba al verla de esa forma y después de haberse comprometido. Ella tendría que decirle lo del bebé y eso definitivamente sería un golpe demasiado duro para su hija._

 _El padre de Jacob y su hermana Rachel llegaron un par de horas después y armaron un alboroto en la sala de espera, maldijeron a Isabella por la muerte de quién también era su hijo y su hermano._

 _Renée trató de tranquilizarlos aunque fue casi imposible, pues reconocía que si ella estuviese en su lugar y hubiese perdido a Bella, estaría igual de inconsolable que ellos. Perder a un hijo era perder parte de su propio corazón y Renée lo sabía._

 _Después de aquel espectáculo y de una larga discusión con el doctor que los había atendido, Rachel y Billy entraron a su consultorio privado._

— _Señorita Black, esto que ha pasado ha sido una tragedia para su familia y créame que lo lamento mucho._

— _Esto que ha pasado ha sido culpa de esa mujercita indeseable que nada tenía qué hacer con mi hermano —gritó Rachel alterada._

— _Ese asunto no me incumbe, señorita, pero es mi deber como doctor decirles que la muerte de su hermano puede no ser en vano._

— _¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Billy, con los ojos colorados._

— _Verán, hoy en día hay millones de personas esperando por una oportunidad para vivir. Y sé que no es el mejor momento para decírselos._

— _Sea directo, doctor —pidió Rachel._

— _Bien, ¿sabían que Jacob deseaba que sus órganos fuesen donados para las personas que lo necesitasen?_

 _Decir que aquello había sido una noticia horrible para ellos era quedarse corto. No solo se desmayó Rachel, sino que tuvieron que internarla._

 _La noticia de que los órganos de Jacob serían dados para donación no tardó en llegar a los oídos de Renée y ésta tampoco lo había tomado bien. Pero el problema no era ella, era Isabella._

 _Ella se negaría a donar sus órganos pero no podía impedirlo porque solo era su prometida y la decisión estaba a cargo del padre de Jake._

 _Para cuando Isabella despertó, Billy ya había tomado la decisión de cumplir la última voluntad de su hijo._

 _Antes de que Renée volviese a entrar a su habitación rogó por darle la noticia sin afectarla tanto, aunque eso sería imposible._

— _¿Cómo te sientes cariño? —preguntó sentándose a un lado de ella._

— _No siento nada —murmuró con voz trémula—, todo es peor de lo que pensé y cada vez que… —Las lágrimas volvieron a escurrir por sus mejillas. Un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando._

 _Cada vez que recordaba el rostro de Jacob, besándola, sonriéndole, haciéndole cosquillas era como si le clavaran una daga en el pecho, era un sentimiento horrible y a pesar de que quería dejar de llorar, simplemente no podía. El dolor era más fuerte y la superaba._

 _Y aunque no se lo habían dicho, ella sabía que había perdido a su bebé, nadie se lo decía pero lo sabía. ¡Por Dios! Era enfermera, veía casos como esos todos los días en el hospital y sabía que un accidente como ese era capaz de quitarle la vida a todos los afectados. Ya era un milagro que ella estuviese viva._

" _O tal vez no", se dijo._

 _Si Jacob hubiese seguido en su lugar la que estaría muerte hubiese sido ella. Porque el cuerpo de Jacob la había salvado de salir volando por el parabrisas._

— _Piensa que las cosas pasan por algo, nada es casualidad y…_

— _¿Mientras tanto qué hago yo con esta horrible sensación en mi pecho, mamá? —la interrumpió—. ¿Qué hago con estas ganas de gritar para llamarlo y que venga corriendo a mi lado?_

— _Bella —murmuró su madre._

— _Sé que no vendrá por más que grite y por más que llore —susurró._

— _Pero sabes que hay muchas formas de que él siga viviendo._

— _Mamá, mi bebé, lo perdí y lo sabes muy bien._

— _Sí, cariño, pero piensa que hay muchas otras formas, eres enfermera y sabes a lo que me refiero —sugirió. Bella la miró como si estuviese diciendo una tontería, pero luego captó demasiado bien sus palabras._

— _¡No, mamá! —gritó._

— _Bells era su decisión, él quería que fuese de esa forma. —Ella siguió negando._

— _¡No pueden dejarlo vacío por dentro, no, no!_

— _Llamaré de nuevo al doctor. —Renée se levantó de la cama pero Bella la devolvió a su lado._

— _No, no lo llames, ya no quiero dormir._

— _Entonces tranquilízate Isabella, esa decisión la tomó Jacob, él como doctor sabía muy bien cuál era su obligación._

— _Lo sé, pero entiéndeme, esto es demasiado para mí._

— _Trato de entenderte, cariño, lo juro._

— _Sólo abrázame, mamá._

 _Isabella lloró más fuerte cuando su madre la rodeó con los brazos. Era abrir su corazón sin tener la manera de volver a cerrarlo, Jacob se había llevado con él sus ganas de vivir, se había llevado todo, la había dejado vacía para siempre._

 _Cuando salió del hospital tres días después, decidió que no podía seguir viviendo en la misma ciudad donde estaba lleno de recuerdos. Ella no podía soportarlo y cada día sería peor._

 _Decía que odiaba a Jacob pero era algo más que eso, era la forma de demostrarle lo injusto que había sido al haberse ido sin llevarla con él._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de desear odiarlo y olvidarse de sus recuerdos, el sentimiento era latente en su interior. Era el hombre que había amado y el que amaría hasta que sus días concluyeran._

 _Si bien se iría lejos de ese lugar sabía que el fantasma de Jacob la seguiría a dónde se fuese._

 _Comenzó a empacar cada una de sus pertenencias y dejó para el final los regalos que él le había hecho. El par de aretes de perlas y el anillo de compromiso que le había dado la noche en que le pidió que se casara con él._

 _Ella reconocía que no había sido la noche más romántica de todas, pero le había encantado. Porque el simple hecho de que fuese Jacob compensaba cada uno de aquellos pequeños detalles._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Isabella guardó el par de aretes de perlas dentro de su bolsa, también cogió la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo que estaba sobre el tocador, con manos temblorosas se quitó el anillo de compromiso y lo guardó dentro de la caja para, a continuación, guardarlo en la bolsa.

Después de correr el cierre se llevó las manos a la boca y se dejó caer sobre el piso, las lágrimas le escurrían fuertes y calientes por las mejillas, el dolor en su pecho la estaba ahogando de una manera violenta.

Se obligó a secarse las lágrimas y levantarse con la frente en alto. Ella recordaría cada momento a su lado, recordaría que habían estado enamorados y que un pequeño bebé había sido el producto de ese amor.

Se trasladó a Phoenix al hospital de la ciudad. Comenzó con regresar a su vida poco a poco, pero cada vez que llegaba una persona accidentada no podía evitar que las lágrimas escurrieran al recordarlo.

Aun así cumplió su trabajo y fue dejando que le vida siguiera adelante, aun si ella no podía continuarla.

Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que en verdad las cosas suceden por algo. El destino te ponía en el camino a las personas correctas y en el lugar correcto, porque tal vez la leyenda del hilo rojo era cierta y a pesar que era una tontería, ella necesitaba aferrarse a algo para seguir creyendo en la vida.

Como la gente a la religión, ella necesitaba una fuerza que la impulsara a seguir adelante.

Un año después fue recuperándose de su trauma y pudo volver a su trabajo con normalidad, ya no se asustaba cada vez que veía un muerto ni lloraba cuando veía a una mujer embarazada pero aún seguía sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y un sentimiento aplastante en su interior.

Conoció a personas que pasaron lo mismo que ella, que habían perdido seres queridos en algún accidente, ella ya había estado tantas veces en el lugar de la enfermera que daba las malas noticias pero, en el momento de haber estado del otro lado, había entendido que no sólo era una noticia, que debía tomarse con calma.

Ella sabía que no había más tristeza que la de los afectados y nada de lo que ella les dijese podría calmar su dolor, así como nada de lo que a ella le dijeran había calmado su dolor en aquel entonces.

Esa tarde le tocaba el último turno y Ángela, su compañera, tenía una cita por lo que ella se ofreció a cubrirla, después de todo no había nadie que la esperara en casa o que tuviera urgencia por verla entrar por la puerta.

—¿Segura que no quieres ir a descansar?

—Vamos, Ángela, diviértete yo puedo con esto, no es la primera vez que me quedo tan tarde.

—Bien pero cualquier cosa puedes marcarme al celular. —Ella asintió mientras Ángela le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Suerte y salúdame a ese bombón con el que vas a salir.

—Así será, gracias.

La vio perderse por el pasillo y cuando se quedó sola en el cuarto de las enfermeras se colocó la bata y el birrete, se miró en el espejo del fondo, tomó la tabla y el lapicero sobre la encimera antes de empezar el turno de la tarde.

El doctor en turno había salido a comer, así que ella tendría que atender sus citas hasta que volviese.

Cuando salió al pasillo un hombre venía hacia ella.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

—Tengo cita con el doctor Cullen.

—El doctor no se encuentra, pero puede esperarlo si no le urge. —Él negó y regresó por el pasillo.

El hombre era de buena altura, de cabello castaño y con unos ojos esmeralda preciosos, todo compensando con una cara ovalada y ascética, de quien no tiene preocupaciones en la vida.

Se encogió de hombros mientras regresaba a su sitio en la recepción.

—¿Cree que tarde mucho? —Volvió a preguntar.

Ella se giró al reloj de la pared. El doctor siempre tardaba una hora, pero acababa de salir así que tardaría en volver.

—Tal vez unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Puedo esperar —sentenció.

Ella no dijo nada y continuó checando las citas para después atender las urgencias menores.

—¿Usted cree en el destino? —preguntó él sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la cara para mirarlo con la ceja enarcada.

—Supongo que creo.

—Discúlpeme si la incomodo —contestó sonriente.

—No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada. —Él la miró a los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron y a ella una daga electrizante le recorrió el cuerpo entero. No eran los mismos ojos, pero juraba que podía sentir a Jacob en la mirada de aquel hombre.

—¿Es nueva por aquí?

—Sí, apenas hace unos meses me mudé, es decir —tartamudeó—, trabajaba en el área de traumatología, pero acabo de pasarme a ésta área.

—Sí, eso debe ser. He venido un par de veces y recién ahora la conozco. —Ella sonrió y luego se levantó.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle un café? —Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Es normal que una enfermera ofrezca algo a un paciente? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me has caído bien. —Él sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias pero, entonces, sólo prefiero un vaso de agua.

—Bien, sólo un vaso de agua.

Fue al dispensario y colocó el vaso en el chorro de agua fría. Luego regresó a la sala de espera y se la ofreció.

—¿Y qué problema puede tener para venir con el doctor? —Él sorbió del vaso y luego lo colocó a un lado.

—Sólo un chequeo de rutina.

—Oh —gimió ella—. Disculpa mi intromisión, es que el doctor atiende en mayoría a personas de edad avanzada con problemas del corazón.

—Sí, pero soy un paciente especial —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Especial?

—Soy su hijo.

—Ah, ya entiendo, qué tonta.

—No te preocupes, casi todos se sorprenden de que alguien como yo pueda tener problemas del corazón.

—Bueno, sí, es sorprendente —farfulló—. Digo… es que eres muy joven.

—Hay personas a las que Dios dota con todas las cualidades necesarias para moverse en el mundo pero no les permite mucho tiempo. Un día te enteras que tu corazón es una bomba de tiempo que puede detenerse en cualquier momento y simplemente empiezas a disfrutar cada instante de tu vida.

A ella se le aguaron lo ojos de recordar. Carraspeó para tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—¿Estás bien? —Ella asintió.

—Sí, sólo una basurita en el ojo.

—Conozco a muchas personas con esas basuritas, mi madre vivía con ellas todos los días desde que se enteró de mi problema.

—¿Cómo logras vivir con eso? —preguntó ella.

—Ya no lo hago.

—¿Cómo?

—Hace un año alguien decidió darme una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

—Quieres decir…

—Quiero decir que hace un año un hombre me dio su corazón después que sufrió un accidente y murió.

Isabella miró horrorizada al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella. Sería posible que él fuese una de esas personas a quienes los órganos de Jacob le hubiese salvado la vida. Era una posibilidad de uno en un millón y aun así ella estaba sorprendida que esa única posibilidad le estuviese sucediendo a ella.

—¿Sabes quién fue tu donador?

—Oh, no, siempre quise saber el nombre de la persona y el de los familiares para agradecerles de alguna forma pero eso va contra las normas y mi padre nunca me lo permitió.

Ella comenzó a llorar, era sólo una posibilidad, pero ella sentía que esa posibilidad era Jacob.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—No —sollozó—, no estoy bien.

—Discúlpame si te he hecho sentir mal.

—No es tu culpa —dijo sonriente.

—Déjame ayudarte —pidió mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Edward Cullen.

Y entonces ella lloró más fuerte y sin saber por qué lo hacía, lo abrazó con fuerza aferrándose al fantasma de Jacob.

 _ **3 de diciembre, Phoenix, California, 2016**_

 _ **Tal vez no sea él, tal vez yo esté equivocada pero, si de algo estoy segura es que tú lo has traído hasta mí.**_

 ***Fin***

Hola, gracias a las que llegaron hasta aquí y leyeron el OS completo. Quise hacer algo diferente y esto salió después de pensar en miles de posibilidades para escribir.

Espero les haya gustado y ojalá me lo hagan saber en un lindo review. Recuerden que es mi paga.

Miles de gracias, gracias también a Melina Aragón por corregirlo. :) Eres un amor linda.


End file.
